


An Unexpected Customer

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Explicit Descriptions, F/F, First Kiss, High School AU, Kissing Booths, Lesbians, well... more like an au where they just happened to go to high school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottleib finds herself stuck behind a kissing booth. Despite her best efforts one customer melts away her resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Customer

She really didn't know how she let herself be talked into this. She usually held herself as a girl with unbreakable resolve. 

And really it was only an Art credit she was lacking. And what is an Art grade to universities? Not much proabably. Yet her grades were so pristine, it seemed a shame to have it marred by even one course. Now though, sitting behind a kissing booth as she was, she regretted asking her teacher if there was any way for her to earn extra credit.

Every year Hermann stayed far away from the school fair, held to earn money for the art programs. She hated crowds, noise, and flashing lights, and with her leg the extra walking simply wasn't worth it.

But this year she's stuck working at the most distatseful attraction possible.

"Surely there's something else I can do, fry something at a concession stand perhaps?"

"I believe it would be good for you to step out of your comfort zone and try something adventurous." she sing-songed "Open your mind! Get in touch with your spirit! Kiss someone for God's sake! You'll be fine. This is my only offer madem."

Hermann was left baffled and scheduled to work the booth for two hours, most of which she spent glaring, sneering, and doing everything she could to make herself unappealing, short of spitting on people.

It was nearing the end of her shift when she realized she'd made no money to lodge in the shift book and that there's a chance she won't be getting her extra credit because of it.

Extremely agitated and feeling defeated she put her face in her hands and was content with sitting there and wallowing. 

"Hey."

The noise startled Hermann. When she looked she found a short girl with shorter brown hair in a leather jacket, with freckles and rosy panted lips standing in front her.

Hermann put her gaurd up, prepared for the jeering she'd recieved earlier from a group of girls.

"Whatcha doin here?" she said instead.

"I'm.... here earning extra credit."

A smile slid to the girl's face "Ooooh that makes sense. I was gonna say you don't seem like the type to volunteer for this."

Hermann couldn't help but feel that was insulting "And what, prey tell, is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just that, ya know, you're pretty reserved and proper and all. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm just saying." she shrugged meekly.

Of course, Hermann should have known what she meant. She felt foolish for having snipped at someone who's only crime was being friendly. It seemed it was true, she really wasn't personable.

"So how much money did you make?" 

Hermann's cheeks reddened as she looked away "None yet."

"Nothing? No one's approached you?"

Hermann didn't know what would be more embarrassing, nobody wanting to kiss her or her not letting anyone.

"I don't exactly make myself... approachable."

The girl laughed "I can understand that. I wouldn't want to kiss anyone and everyone who's got 50 cents." the girl stuck her tongue to the side, scrunching her nose.

Hermann smiled at that.

"But you can't go back with nothing," the girl fished around her pocket until she pulled out a folded bill "here." She smiled handing Hermann 5 dollars.

"Oh, I cant accept this." Hermann protested attampting to hand it back, but the girl made a halting gesture.

"Dude keep it. Just think of it as a tip." She winked.

"But I haven't done anything to earn it."

There was a moment's pause where the girl looked down at the ground and her round freckled cheeks pinked. 

"Well... if that's an issue we can..." she trailed off, smiling nervously. 

"Oh." Hermann dazedly replied. Goosebumps ran up her arms and she had to swallow the tightness in her throat away.

"We don't have to, I'm just... suggesting. "

Hermann nodded.

"Okay?"

Hermann nodded again.

"Yes?"

Hermann had to close her eyes, feeling as though she might burst. She nodded again, leaning down and over the wooden wall of the booth, waiting.

The first thing she felt was a warm hand on her cheek. Her lips relaxed from the pucker they were in, keeping her eyes closed.

Then she could sense a very close presence, feel a sweet smelling breath on her face.

And then the touch of lips on hers. Warm, and soft.

Then they were gone, and Hermann oppened her eyes. Hand instinctively reaching out and grasping the girl's collar and before she could give herself a moment to think about it she was whispering "might as well get your money's worth."

She felt the girl smile rather than see.

Their lips were together again and this time Hermann's moved aswell. The girl sighed into it and moved her lips in a slow, maddening way. She parted their lips, a sweet flavored tongue dipping in meeting Hermann's. 

'Cotten candy' was one of the few interpretable thoughts running through Hermann's mind as well as 'oh god'. Something inside her was throbbing and she let out a small moan.

The girl seemed to delight in the noise, taking Hermann's lower lip and gently sucking. Hermann was helpless, whining into the girl's mouth as she was exposed to this new onslaught of pleasure. 

Then the girl's tongue moved against her lip in a way that mimicked an unthinkable sexual act.

Hermann melted, thighs pressing and sliding against each other as a heat swelled at the intimate place where they met.

Then she heard hollaring and whistles.

Her eyes popped open as they both pulled apart from each other.

Five feet away were a group of boys catcalling them and patting each other on the shoulders.

Hermann's face reddened and the girl in front of her wore an angry expression.

"Hey why don't you guys fuck off!"

They laughed as the walked away still congratulating each other and saying vulgar things.

The girl turned back still visually upset but gaining an apologetic half hearted smile.

"So-" then she was giggling "You've got my lipgloss all over your mouth." 

Oddly, that gave Hermann another pulse of arousal. Even the thumb stroking her under her lip was sexy and intimate and kind.

"So uh..." the girl started but didn't finish. 

And Hermann was momentarily stuck with her own fingers on her lips, trying to keep the warmth and pressure there.

"Um... my name's Newt by the way."

Hermann nodded.

"I'd uh... better get back to my group, before they leave without me."

Hermann nodded again, still blushing.

"I'll see you around." She smiled, giving her a little gesture in good bye before she turned and left.

Hermann noted a distinct slickness under her skirt. 

"...shiBe."

The next day her Art teacher got her attention during class and held up five enthusiastic fingers and then gave her a little fist pump of victory.

Hermann couldn't stop blushing for the rest of the period.


End file.
